KMZN
by AvilianT
Summary: My take on a more adult version of the RoosterTeeth Original Series: RWBY. Based on seasons 1-3. So, there will be inaccuracies with this FanFic. I ask that you look past those and just take it for what it is, a FanFic. Krim Thanatos, a young man who survived horrors no other child should have to go through. Now, on his way to Beacon so he can learn the skills to find his sister.


**K M Z N**

 **Crimson**

 **Chapter I**

" _H_ _orror... that's the only thing that comes close to describing that day. Real, pure, unadulterated horror. That day changed my whole life, my entire town destroyed in a single night because of Atlas. Atlas killed my mother... Atlas killed my father. Took my sister away from me and my childhood out from under my feet. Atlas destroyed everything dear to me, shoved me into a larger population where kids break you just because they can."_

"Attention all passengers, we will be entering Vale airspace in ten minutes. Please gather your belongings." Krim slowly opens his eyes and looks around for any signs of life. He takes a deep breath and sits up, "Attention all passengers, we will be entering Vale airspace in ten minutes. Please gather your belongings." Krim lowly growls as he reaches for his weapon but only grabs air.

"The hell?" His eyes dart around furiously and he shoots out of his seat, "THE HELL?!" He hears snickering outside and black mist starts to emit from his eyes, "GIVE IT BACK!" He runs out of the room and is immediately close-lined by a large, armored arm. He falls flat on his back and a foot pins him to the ground.

"Looking for this, freak?" The young man teases as he holds up a large, metal holster that's bigger than him, "It's light as a feather... probably a fake. Still don't know how you got into Beacon."

"But we'll make sure you don't make it out, freak!" A young woman leers as she kicks him in the ribs.

"We'll be sure of that." Everyone around him starts to laugh as the man holds Krim's weapon over his face.

"Give them back, Rhyt!" Krim yells as he tries to reach for his weapon. Another one of the kids kicks his hand very hard and breaks it. Krim screams out in pain as Rhyt lifts his foot off of his chest and slams his weapon on top of him. The large group of kids laugh as they walk away. Krim groans as he slowly sits up, gripping his hand in pain. He glares at the kid in the far back of the group and black mist slowly crawls out of his eyes. The kid begins to slow down in his stride and Krim's hand cracks as it heals itself. The kid faints and Krim slowly stands up and straps his weapon to his back.

"Hey man, you okay?" One of the girls from the group asks as she knees down beside him.

"Maybe he's dead?!" Another shrieks as she looks around for help.

"One can only hope." Krim mumbles as he walks past them all.

 _"The entire school of Mantle, a total of thirty-three students counting myself. And all of them hate me... for no damned reason! I just showed up after the worst day of my life, shoved into Combat School with a target on my back; the teachers treating me like some special, delicate flower making the other students hate my guts! You'd think after what happened to me they'd at least understand my need to be alone. But no... Atlas shoved me into a cruel world of hate and death and loneliness! Grant it, I did try to slander Atlas for leaving me and everyone else behind but that doesn't warrant on how they treat me!"_

"Hey... you okay?" Krim looks around and a petite woman with short, black hair in a bowl cut with long bangs that reach the top of her eyelids that go purple at the tips. Her eyes are a deep purple and a mixture of concern and confusion is glued to her face, "You okay, man?" Krim raises an eyebrow at her and she cocks her head, "You stupid or something."

"More like a retarded freak!" Rhyt chuckles as he slaps the back of Krim's head. Krim growls and the girl looks around him and sees an entire body of kids laughing at him.

"Jeez, what'd ya do... sleep with his sister?" She goes to look back at him but he's gone. She looks around and sees him standing alone next to one of the windows. She skips over to him and taps his shoulder, "What'd ya do..?"

"Sleep with his sister? Yeah... no I didn't." She nods and looks around some more.

"Where ya from?"

"Dra-... Atlas."

"Cool... I'm from Vacuo."

"Cool."

"What school did you go to in Atlas?"

"Mantle."

"What'd ya major?"

"Close-Quarters and sword stances?"

"Is that your weapon on your back?"

"Obviously."

"What type of weapon is it?"

"A sword, what are you blind?"

"Any guns?"

"Two." Krim starts to grit his teeth as the girl begins to pester him.

"What's your name?"

"Krim."

"Last name?"

"Thanatos."

"That's a pretty cool name. Mine is Methyl Xandra."

"Awesome." A vein starts to protrude from his temples and she leans up against the window in front of him. Something hits Krim in the head and everyone from his school snickers. Methyl glares over at them and sighs.

"Why do you let them push you around? You look like you can handle yourself?"

"I swear to god." Krim growls under his breath.

"So... wanna team up?"

"I don't need anyone." Krim growls.

"Well if you're going to Beacon... or any other Huntsman Academy for that matter... you'll need to be a part of a team." Krim comes nose to nose with the young woman and she squeaks in surprise.

"I don't know what your planning... asking me all these questions, trying to get to know me. Become buddy-buddy with me. But it's not going to work. I've let my guard down too many times... got to close to someone just to get hurt." He points his finger at her face and she backs up in fear, "So leave me alone. Or I'll fill you full of holes!" Krim walks away and she stands there, surprised. The other kids from his school laugh and she growls at them.

"They must have done a number on ya if you're that defensive?" She leans back on the window and stares out of it. Krim walks to another window and stares at the city of Vale and the floating school of Beacon. Everyone gathers in front of the doors as the school gets closer and closer.

"I don't need anyone." He reassures himself as he walks towards the back of the huge group of first years.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to become a Huntress!"

"We totally need to be on a team together, dude!"

"I wonder what our initiation is going to be?"

"Probably killing every Grimm in this whole damned place!"

"Yeah right... if you saw a Nevermore you'd piss your pants!" Krim growls at them as he rubs his temples in pain. The bay doors open and everyone rushes out. Krim waits a few moments then casually strolls out of the airship.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon! Will you all please gather into the Main Hall in an orderly fashion and await the Headmaster's instructions!" Everyone stampedes past her and she falls on her butt with a squeak, "I said in an ORDERLY FASHION!" Krim walks up to her and extends his hand.

"Need some help?"

"Thank you, sweetie." She takes his hand and he pulls her up.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. I'm We-

"Weiss Schnee. The Heiress to the family that had the Atlas Military pull out of Dragon Isles, letting the entire horde of Grimm that was banging on our door kill everyone except one hundred and twenty-three people out of a few thousand." She stares at him with wide eyes and gets a good look at him. His hair is slicked back and his sides are shaved. He has dark blue eyes with four scars going across his right eye, one going all the way down from his forehead, across his nose and down to his neck.

"Oh my god... you're the hero of-"

"A hero would've saved them all including his whole family. I only saved myself and my sister whom I've never seen since that day." He comes nose to nose with her and she stares back at him, offended but also ashamed, "If only there was someone there who could've evacuated us or better... protected us."

"Who do you think you're talking to, young man?!"

"The woman who, with a single word and a fancy signature, committed mass genocide. I would've thought you... of all people would know what it feels like to be turned on by Atlas and left to defend yourself against an onslaught of death." She scrunches her nose in defeat and a white-hot flash of shame and guilt washes over her, "Or did you forget about Beacon... and Vale's dark past when _you_ were a first year?" A necklace jingles across his neck and when she looks down she gasps as she sees two rings around a silver chain with a pendant between the two rings. He walks past her, bumping her back down to her butt in the process, "You and your family deserve to burn. And when that day comes... I'll be there to fan the flames." Weiss sits there, shocked and confused.

"You okay?" Weiss looks up and smiles as she sees long, blonde hair and a robot arm offers her help.

"Hey Yang." Weiss smiles and she takes her hand, "How have you been?"

"Kicking butt and taking names. How about you?"

"Running this school." She chuckles lightly as she looks back and see's Krim enter the main hall.

"Something wrong, Ice Queen?"

"I just ran into the Hero of Dragons."

"NO WAY!" A man cheers as he runs up to them both, "The Hero of Dragons is coming to this school!?"

"Hey Jean." Weiss sighs as a man walks up with long blonde hair, full armor on his arms, legs and chest. A sword sheathed on his shoulder holding up a notebook.

"Where is he?! Can I get his autograph?!" Jean yells as he tries to contain his excitement.

"He's eighteen years old, Jean. You're a full fledged Huntsman teaching at the best Academy in all of Remnant!"

"Compose yo self!" Yang laughs.

"He saved an entire island from Grimm! How is that _NOT_ awesome?"

"It's not." Weiss sighs as she folds her arms defensively and walks towards the Main Hall.

"What's up with her?" Jean asks as he puts away his notebook.

"I dunno. Maybe she's secretly excited about The Hero of Dragons, too?" The both shrug and run to catch up with her.

* * *

Krim enters the Main Hall and his ears are instantly assaulted with loud chatter of teenagers. He leans on a near by podium; far away from everyone else. Weiss enters the hall and they share a glance that feels like an eternity. She then hurries through the mob of young Hunters and Huntresses to be, two others following close behind her. Once they reach the stage a vision of Weiss steps up to the microphone and Krim instantly recognizes most of them.

Of course Weiss Schnee standing close to her elder sister, Winter Schnee, who could only be the head of the school. Jean Arc standing next to Yang Xiao Long and her sister Ruby Rose, who's next to Nora Valkyrie. Five of the students who let the massacre of Vale happen. The others are probably dead or independently on missions as Hunters and Huntresses; leaving these ones to teach... for those who can't do, teach. Winter taps the microphone and the entire building goes silent.

"Hello... and welcome to Beacon." Everyone goes in an uproar and Winter gets caught off guard as well as Krim, "SILENCE!" Winter demands. Everyone goes quiet again and she clears her throat, "Today you'll all be sleeping in here while we prepare for your introductions. You may leave your weapons on the stage so our crew can put them in your respected lockers." Everyone unsheathes their weapons and throws them onto the stage. Krim remains still and a young Hunter walks up to him.

"You gotta give up your weapon, young man."

"I'm fine, thank you."

"That wasn't a request, that's an order." Krim glares at the man and the man glares back, "Your weapon."

"No." The man advances on Krim and he reaches for his weapon. The man steps back and reaches for his.

"STAND DOWN!"

"YOU STAND DOWN!"

"BOTH OF YOU STAND DOWN!" Jean demands as he shoves the man aside, "He can keep his weapon!" The man growls as he walks away and Jean then takes out a notebook, "Can I have your autograph?" Krim raises an eyebrow at him and he takes out a pen.

"You have five seconds... _sir"_

"To get your autograph?!" His eyes light up and he tries to hand him the notebook and pen.

"Before I kick you through the roof and to the moon." Jean immediately runs away and Krim is finally left alone. Everyone is being handed sleeping bags and Krim walks to the very back towards a window and he takes off his weapon and leans it against the wall. He sits down another man goes to hand him a sleeping bag but he brushes her off. A young woman takes his place and Krim sighs.

"I said I don't want a sleeping bag!"

"You and me both, dude." Krim looks up and recognizes the young woman standing in front of him.

" _Zure_?" Krim looks up at her and she has pale blue eyes, but no pupils. She has scars like Lorik only most of them are around her eyes. Beowolves; they love to play with their food. She has long blue dreadlocks that reach down past her waist; going orange at the tips. She's wearing black skinny jeans with an orange, frilly side skirt that defines her hips. A shirt with a diamond cutout that defines her breasts and shows off a bit of cleavage; with a very small,black vest with chain-mail under it, "That shirt makes you look easy." Krim teases as he holds out his hands in front of his chest, "Makes your boobs looks even _more_ huge." Zure slaps his shoulder with a chuckle and sits down next to him "How ya holdin' up?"

"Ten percent vision in my right eye." She sighs with a cheeky smile, "See they let you keep your weapon?" Krim looks at her for a cue to laugh but she just stares at him. Krim waves his hand in front of her face and Zure slaps it away, "How the hell can you see?"

"My Semblance. Turns out I have another way to see." Zure nods as she looks around, "Wanna team up?"

"Everyone keeps asking me that? Why would I wanna team up? You're blind, the other girl wouldn't shut up!"

"Whoa... did I hit a nerve or something?"

"How _perceptive_ of you." Krim lets out a heavy sigh and leans his head back into the wall with a thud, "Why would I want to team up with someone who'll get in the way?"

"Ouch."

"No offense man but... how many times did I have to save your ass when we were basically in the trenches?"

" _In the trenches?_ "

"Don't mock me!" Krim growls as he shoves a finger in his friend's face, "We've seen and done things that these kids can't even _imagine_. Atlas turned their backs on us and we had to survive for over seven months on fucking dew and honey! A turned over trash can was like a buffet for a king to us! We have more scars than skin, I'm... _me_ and you're blind because of them!"

"It's just Atlas that screwed us. How can you be mad at the whole world?!"

"Because the whole world has monsters and the new generation to defeat them is filled with assholes and douche bags." Krim glares at his fellow students from Mantle and Zure sighs.

"Told you to come to Vacuo with me."

"Vacuo? I don't suppose you would know an annoying girl named Methyl?"

"Methyl Xandra? Yeah she's the best Dust user I've ever seen! She actually talked to you?" Krim looks at her like she's crazy and his friend has gone wide-eyed, "She doesn't talk to anyone! I've been trying to get her to talk to me ever since I got to Vacuo! I can't believe she talked to _you_!"

"Apparently she's more quiet than a mouse but once she sees me the metaphorical floodgates open and she won't shut up!" Krim growls to himself and Zure looks at him. A pillow then hits Krim in the face and all of Mantle laughs at him. Krim throws it back and takes a deep breath.

"Why do you let them do that to you? The Krim I knew back then... the Krim I saw out in the _trenches_ wouldn't let them get away with that!" Zure growls with air quotes.

" _That_ Krim isn't _me_ anymore! _That_ Krim wouldn't have just let them know their place... he would've _killed_ them!"

"Exactly! So why don't you?!" Krim slaps Zure in the back of the head really hard and she yelps in pain, "What the hell man?!"

"Don't you remember the promise I made?!" Zure looks at him dazed and confused and Krim sneers at her, "That no matter what... I wouldn't kill people!" Zure's eyes widen in realization and she goes silent, "Exactly." Krim lets out another sigh and smooths his hair back, "The Krim back then... he would've killed them without a single thought. We were like beasts when Atlas finally came when the Grimm population was thinned."

"Yeah... thanks to us." Zure smiles, "See you upgraded?"

"Yup. But, the old weapon is still in there. They're still with me. Torrent is treating me real good. How about you?"

"Nah... unlike you I caved when Vacuo told me to give up my weapon. But I got new ones."

"New ones?"

"Twin SMG's, sniper rifle and spear." Krim whistles and Zure just nods, "They're my babies." Krim sighs with a large grin

"Giant ass broadsword with gun ports all along the blade so I can release a _torrent_ of explosive rounds. Two tri-barreled, semi-automatic shotguns that can turn into twin gun-blades."

"Nice but... modern."

"The blades are linked internally."

"So?"

"Both the broadsword and twin gun-blades can turn into a one-hundred and sixty foot, bladed, exploding whip." Zure's eyes widen and Krim nods in victory.

"How the hell do you carry that thing then? It must weigh a ton!"

"Not really. Found a weapon's smith who uses different alloys mixed with a special kind of Dust to make the metal as strong as steel but as light as hardened, wooden training sword.

"Sweet man. Just wait 'till those assholes see you in action. Bet their attitudes will change."

"I doubt it." Krim brings up a knee and rests his arm on it, "Their spoiled brats who are use to getting everything they want and are now stuck in this fantasy world where being a Hunter or Huntress is glorious and enriching. Where they'll be payed in gold and become invincible." Zure shakes her head and Krim agrees, "Once they see me in action they'll get an ego boost larger than a century old Goliath. They'll think, _'hey if we can beat this guy we must be awesome! Let's kick his ass more to show everyone how awesome we are! Hurr hurr hurr!'_ "

"That promise you made? Well... you might not be allowed to _kill_ them but, you can still kick their asses." Zure sighs as she taps her friend's knee, "Goodnight man."

"Night." Krim leans his head back and closes his eyes while holding onto his necklace.

* * *

Krim is standing in nothingness. Everywhere he can see is pitch black but it's not dark, just nothing. A bright flash appears before him and his worst nightmare starts to play out like a stop-motion, multi-layer picture. A young man and woman are standing in front of a small town filled with broken down, peasant houses with big smiles on their faces. A younger version of himself is sitting on top of the man's shoulders with a big grin on his face while the woman holds a pink blanket with a small infant warmly wrapped in it.

Another flash and another picture with the infant now older but still pretty young is sitting on top of his shoulders, laughing along with her older brother while the man and woman laugh in the background. Krim can hear their laughter like a distant echo.

Than a blood curdling scream.

Another flash and Krim is all bloody but not injured. He's holding his sister close, burying her face in his chest, keeping her from seeing. The picture zooms out from them and it shows Beowolves devouring his dismantled, dead parents. His tears bleed despair but his eyes scream rage.

Another flash and Krim is fighting alongside a younger version of Zure and the other townsfolk. Another zoom out and the small band of townsfolk is faced with the largest horde of Grimm Remnant has ever seen. The screams of war echo through the void and Krim can't bare to watch it. Another flash and Krim's adolescent scream sets his teeth on edge. Krim is on his back, four very large, very bloody scars across his face as he holds off a Creep trying to bite off his face. Another zoom out and his little sister is screaming as three other Creeps charge after her.

"NOOO!" Both Krims yell.

Another flash and a shocking scream from Krim's sister causes him to tear up as he sees a monster standing in front of her. The Krim in the picture is holding a very bloody sword in one hand and the head of an evaporating Creep in the other. Black mist is flowing out of both of his eyes, nose and mouth but his right eye is covered in a type of bone with red markings. The bone reaches down to his jaw on the bottom and it reaches past his hairline making a horn on the top. His eyes are pitch black and his pupils are bloody red. All humanity has left him, only a monster remains. Krim hears crying and he turns around.

Another him with the same type of bone protrusion from the pictures is standing over his sister. She's crying and screaming for help as the other Krim raises his sword in the air and lets out a war cry.

"LILIUM!" Krim yells as he runs towards them. The evil Krim slices her head off and blood spurts onto him, "NOOO!"

Krim shoots up holding out his hand. He has a cold sweat and he's out of breath. He looks around and everyone is sound asleep. He closes his eyes shut to keep back the tears but it's hopeless. Krim falls back down and curls up on his side, silently sobbing. He clutches onto his necklace like his life depends on it.

"I'm a wolf among sheep." He growls to himself, tears pouring down his face, "I'm a monster."


End file.
